<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aquarium by IRegretNothingAndEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651455">Aquarium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything'>IRegretNothingAndEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HLVRAI Requests [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bubby be like 'sees the world for the first time', Coomer and Benrey are mentioned by name Tommy by association, Fluff, For the first time, also Coomer and Gordon completely supply each other with Bubby and Benrey experiencing things, aquarium visits, bubby uses he/xe, gordon uses he/him, when they're with the other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Requested: aquarium and Bubby?? like its a place full of water and bubby has fire powers idk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bubby &amp; Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HLVRAI Requests [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aquarium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's just soft bro.... that's all it is.... that's all I am capable of rn apparently....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck is that...” Bubby’s voice trailed off into nothing, barely finishing his question. His face was pressed up against the glass of the tank, and Gordon had long since given up trying to stop him. </p><p>At some point, they had decided to go to the aquarium, as a group, but he and Bubby ended up getting separated from the other three. Gordon didn’t mind too much, really, since he and Bubby didn’t often get the chance to hang out like this. He was, however, taking as many pictures of Bubby’s face as possible. Coomer would be missing the wonder in his eyes as he stared into the water, tracking fish as they traveled along their tanks, unbothered by the guests. </p><p>Gordon managed to snap a picture of Bubby now, sending it off to Coomer, which he had been doing this entire time, not yet getting a message back, but prepared for it to be incomprehensible, as all the others before it had been. “A lion fish.” </p><p>“That looks nothing like a lion, Gordon.” Bubby snarked halfheartedly at him, and Gordon laughed softly. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know. Dunno why they named it that, but I do know it’s also called a fire fish.” </p><p>That got Bubby to turn, eyes bright. “Fire fish?” </p><p>“I mean, it’s underwater so it’s not like it can control fire like you or anything, but yeah.” Gordon glanced around, a bit nervous of talking about Bubby’s abilities in the open like that, but any other guests were far enough away they wouldn’t be able to hear him. “All those spines on their fins?” Bubby’s eyes tracked back to the lion fish, and he nodded. “Poisonous. Not fatal, but painful as hell.” </p><p>Bubby grinned with sharp teeth, and Gordon reached up and pinched the end of his hair before it properly caught fire. “Wonderful.” </p><p>“Alright, come on. You’re smudging the glass dude.” Bubby drew away, hand trailing on the glass of the tank, and finally looked away. Gordon’s phone vibrated with a message, and he glanced to it, seeing the expected nonsense of Coomer seeing the picture. Gordon snickered softly, before another picture loaded, Coomer having sent it, of Benrey, in the same vein as Bubby, seeing all of this for the first time. </p><p>“Gayass.” Bubby said over his shoulder, and Gordon raised an eyebrow, scrolling up a bit to show xem the picture and Coomer’s reply, grinning as he watched Bubby’s face go bright red, and xe shoved Gordon’s shoulder. </p><p>“Whose the gayass now, Bubby?” He grinned, and Bubby elbowed him sharply in the side. </p><p>“Shut up. Where to next?” Xe asked, leaning over Gordon’s shoulder again, balancing xyr sharp chin on it, and Gordon hummed softly, pulling out the aquarium map, and then grinned. </p><p>“Well... You wanna feed some sharks?” </p><p>Gordon managed to get a picture of Bubby’s face to Coomer once more, before Bubby tried to steal his phone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>